One Hundred Times Again
by JustAnotherAuthorDurping
Summary: Written for the 100 Tokka challenge - 100 tiny one sentence snippets that revolve around our favorite dynamic duo, varying in genres and taking place both during and after the show. SokkaxToph;; R&R?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I decided to take on the Tokka 100 challenge, though minus the whole 'each one has to be a drabble' part. I'm writing each one as a one-sentence 'story', which is really hard for me to do because I love blabbering on, but it's a fun and interesting exercise. There will be four chapters, twenty-five snippets per chapter. These take place sometimes during the show and other times post war and in no way coincide with one another. Enjoy and please, on your way out, leave a review.

Disclaimer: None of it's mine.

One Hundred Times Again:

**01 Time: **

Sometimes, on cool nights where sleep is sneaky and quick to evade her, she cannot help but wonder that if maybe in time, she will mean more to him then the Kyoshi warrior does.

**02. Past:**

After he tells her of their previous journeys before they met her, he is silent for a bit until he adds that things are a lot more fun for him now that she's around - she can do nothing but smile ever so slightly at this.

**03: Future:**

He's beginning to realize that he can only see his future with her in it - and to his own surprise, he finds that this fact doesn't bother him.

**04. Present:**

It is then that he remembers that old saying he always heard as a child, no time like the present; it didn't really mean much then, but with this in mind he finds confidence, and so he exhales, closes his hand more firmly around the necklace he has spent weeks carving, and walks up to her, a nervous proposal on his tongue.

**05. Sound:**

He told her that her laughter was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard - she told him that him shutting up was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

**06. Scent: **

He had once said casually to her that her that her hair smelled really good - to this day, he still doesn't know why she blushed furiously, mumbled a thanks, and quickly walked off.

**07. Taste:**

She only tried to cook once and after that whole (very messy) ordeal, she vowed never to do it again - they both didn't mind this promise.

**08. Touch:**

He would never get used to the fact that those tiny, strong hands, capable of taking out thirty skilled earth benders at a once, were also capable of soothing and calming him with subtle brushes, and setting his skin alight with lingering strokes.

**09. Vision:**

He painted the world before her in ways she did not understand - he used poorly crafted metaphors and expressions to describe things she would never be able to see, from everyday sunrises to the moon, but it never did not bother her; after all, it always gave her an excuse to be with him.

**10. Sensuous**

He could not stop stumbling and blushing as they opened up the dance floor for the evening (as they had done every year before that!), despite the fact that it was an entirely innocent and proper waltz that everyone knew; why did everything she do suddenly seem so damn… _womanly_?!

**11. Elemental **

Once, she had asked him what element he would bend if he had the ability to - she assumed water, but when he told her earth (because he could take out like, fifty guys at once!) she could only smirk and reply that she'd still always be able to kick his butt.

**12. Stone**

He had thought it was unbelievably clever of him to carve his question into stone - only to have his self-pride shattered when she reminded him that she _still_ couldn't read.

**13. Ice**

They were both well aware that she really, _really_ hated this frozen, icy tundra; but what he wasn't aware of, was that it wasn't as bad for her when she got to hold onto his arm so he could lead her around the vast city.

**14. Seasonal **

Every spring, she was wracked with an illness like most others that made her sneeze and cough and also made her eyes red and itchy whenever she went outside; it was also the only time of the year that she didn't mind him flitting about constantly and trying to take care of her.

**015. Freeze**

She swore she would have frozen to death there if she did not have his heated kisses to keep her warm.

**016. Melt **

When they reached the Fire Nation, she had hoped that somehow the hot sun might just be able to rid her of this little _crush_ she had - unfortunately, the only thing it seemed to do was strengthen it.

**17. Weather**

They both hated the rain - in the end, it was bound to work out between them.

**18. Sand**

As she practices her sand bending, he almost always makes a point to lounge around and make requests as to what she should create next- and she doesn't mind, that is, until he starts asking for sculptures of himself in various heroic poses.

**19. Battle **

She had fought with the desire since she first developed a crush on him - that is, until five years later, when they were alone, hiding from a boring reunion party in the gardens, she gave in and simply kissed him, and he kissed back.

**20. Ceasefire **

To prevent any further arguments, they made a deal that he would stop sneaking up on her when she wasn't on the earth if she would stop punching him in the same _exact_ spot on his arm every day - neither of them were very good to keep to their word.

**21. Struggle **

They both found it difficult to keep their composure as the Fire Lord began to cut the cake, for they were both aware that that evening, the pastry would end up _on_ guests, rather then in them, due to slight tampering of the decadent dessert.

**22. Diversion**

He distracted the cooks and servants with elaborate retelling of war stories while she nicked a few bottles from the royal wine cellar.

**23. Tribal **

He told her it was custom for Water Tribe persons to marry within their nation, but that still didn't stop him from proposing to her.

**24. Traditions **

Her parents begged for her to have a traditional wedding with a _proper_ young man of wealthy stature, one who could take care of her and keep her from trouble; instead, she married a Water Tribe peasant who knew better then to pamper her with worry, and got in trouble with her whenever the opportunity arose.

**25. Foolhardy **

His attempt was bold but foolish - there was just no way he would be able to beat her in a spar… _ever_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**26. Trials **

"It's all a process of trial and error," he informs his skeptic friend as he prepares himself mix the two chemicals, hoping that it doesn't result in a another explosion.

**27. Help**

She needed help getting her tunic off and he was happy to oblige.

**28. Hinder**

Together, they tell the story of how they stopped an entire fleet of Fire Nation air ships from burning down the Earth Kingdom, interrupting one another and arguing over how it _really_ went down (she did not scream _that_ much!) the entire time.

**29. Male**

He was a prime example of the saying 'men only want one thing, and that's food'.

**30. Female**

When he asked his sister why the blind teenager was always so moody in the beginning of each month, his only reply, "You have so much to learn about women, Sokka."

**31. Family**

His father had always liked her, so there were no problems when he told his dad that they were now together.

**32. Friends**

Looking back, he can't remember when he stopped thinking of her as just his friend, and starting think of her as something much more.

**33. Rival**

There was an unspoken agreement between them that meat would always be his first true love.

**34. Partner **

"Have you ever noticed how we always get paired up when our little group splits?" he asked offhandedly.

**35. Games **

From their table, they used spoons to launch pieces of food into the hair of noble woman and (he'd never understand how), she always managed to hit more targets then he did.

**36. Sarcasm **

Often times, she would say that his drawings looked perfect to her - and often times, he wouldn't catch on that she was teasing him until he had already made an idiot out of himself and thanked her.

**37. Tactless **

Complaining about his girlfriend was never exactly the most thoughtful thing he had done around his best friend.

**38. Tolerance **

Simply, she did not like the Kyoshi warrior - but for his sake, she put up with her.

**39. Fear **

He knew nothing scared her more then being out of her element, so after the entire incident at the Serpent's Pass, he made a point to be around to help her when she was.

**40. Apathy **

She tried to act empathetic when he came to her with romance troubles, but she usually felt just the opposite.

**41. Love **

"If this isn't love, I don't know what is," he grumbled to himself, rubbing his sore arm and watching her walk away.

**42. Hate**

She could never hate him, even when he was unknowingly breaking her heart.

**43. Outside **

They covered their snickers and hid behind the rose bush as another woman fainted at the site of a completely _naked_ statue of the Fire Lord that stood tall in the center of the gardens.

**44. Inside **

The Avatar opened the door and almost fainted in shock; his two friends were curled together in bed sleeping (fully clothed), the boy's arms around the girl's waist, and her hands atop of his.

**45. Clean **

Splashing her with water and making a remark about how she needed to take a bath was not one of his most clever ideas, especially when she just recently learned how to swim.

**46. Dirty **

They bickered at one another, ("It's _your_ fault! If you hadn't punched me, I wouldn't have fallen…!) completely unaware of the horrified looks they received by the palace servants who stared at the muddy footprints they left in their wake.

**47. Blush **

"You're _blushing_!" he accused, his voice filled with glee.

**48. Kiss **

"Sokka, what are you…" she asks, but her words evaporate from her tongue when she feels the heat of his mouth on hers, soft and inviting.

**49. Feet**

"I can tell you're lying," she sings, and he can't help but flush and give her feet a harsh glare.

**50. Hands**

After the quiet memorial service, he walked up to her and without saying a word, took her small hand in his, gave it a gentle squeeze, and pulled her into a hug - it was all she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**51. Hair **

Many times in the morning, he has watched her do her hair, her blind hands working deftly to create a perfect bun - and each morning he does this, one question always pops into his head; how does it she _do_ it?

**52. Eyes **

Even though she could not see, he still felt as though she were staring into his very soul when she glared at him like that.

**53. Skin **

Boldly, he poked her cheek, watching it turn quickly from white to red, saying, "I think you have sunburn, Toph."

**54. Unwritten **

She lifted her eyes towards the Fire Lord, replying resolutely, "There's never been a law before saying we can't change the courtyard layout to meet our needs," - the boy beside her ducked his head and coughed to hide a snicker.

**55. Recorded**

"You're right! It would look much better in green. Thanks, Toph," he says appreciatively, unaware that this is the thirty-eighth time he has forgotten she is blind.

**56. Legacy **

"Isn't it great that they're still telling stories of us?" he asked her excitedly, leaning back and throwing his arm over her shoulders.

**57. Talent **

He had to say, the likeliness of her sand sculpture was uncanny.

**58. Control**

His sister thought that just because she sat herself directly between them, that they would behave properly the entire night and not cause any mischief - little did she know, that they had already arranged their prank before the festivities had started, and that it would be triggered automatically when the Fire Lord stepped up to the podium.

**59. Paint **

Grinning wildly, he took the brush and left a dab of ink on her nose, much to her surprise - however, her shocked expression did not last long, turning into an irate pout as she took the brush from him, and smeared ink across his cheek; only then did she smirk.

**60. Costume **

Staring at the girl before him, he tells her, "I think you put the scar on the wrong eye."

**61. Façade **

He never told her, but he always thought her fire nation disguise suited her better then her typical Earth Kingdom attire.

**62. Bend **

He tilted his head downwards to meet her eager lips, his arms bending to pull her closer towards him, their bodies meshing together.

**63. Stretch **

He stretched his arms out as much as he could, working against the force of her hand on his cheek, trying to reach his club - only to have her give him one, firm shove, sending him flying backwards.

**64. Reverse **

Watching her talking to some other guy, laughing at _his_ jokes and funny comments, the Water Tribe boy cannot help but feel a might bit jealous.

**65. Birth **

Hearing another coarse scry emit from the room closed off to them, she reaches forward and takes his jittering hand, murmuring, "Don't worry Sokka, Toph will be fine."

**66. Life **

With the death of his first love, a new one blossoms to life in the form of a small, blind girl.

**67. Death **

She swore his idiocy would be the death of her, but truly, she loved every moment of it.

**68. Day **

Often, they were left to each other's company when the Avatar and his water bending teacher went out to practice - and usually, these were the days they enjoyed most.

**69. Night **

At night, they would sometimes see who could stay up the longest; and for once, he often won.

**70. Sun **

"What should we do today?" he asked, lazily draping an arm over his eyes - she shrugged, and they spent the rest of the afternoon beneath the sun, content.

**71. Moon **

She has heard him talking to the moon during the late night hours, though she usually does not linger, knowing it is not her place - however, if she were to, she would hear her own name mentioned quite often.

**72. Stars **

In her world, he was her star, lighting up each moment with his bright glow.

**73. Win **

Leaning over to her ear, he whispered, "I win," and she, still in shock over the fact that she had _lost_, did not move one bit, even at his close contact.

**74. Lose **

_Toph Bei Fong does _not_ lose, _she told herself, 'watching' the happy reunited couple hug for the third time within a five minute span; little did she know, in time, she would prove herself right.

**75. Rend **

Releasing an exaggerated sigh, she groaned, "Fine," and much to his great delight, tore the last piece of jerky in half and gave part of it to him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: From my new laptop, I present the final piece of my 100 Tokka sentences. This has been a really fun experience and I really recommend you all give it a try. Oh yes, and I'd also love you if could tell me which were you favorites. Which means read _and_ review, folks.

Chapter Four:

**76. Slight**

"Uh, they're just a minor setback," he reassured her, drawing his black sword; she merely scoffed in return and took up her earth bending stance, already targeting her concentration on the two closest thieves.

**77. Slur**

The Fire Lord watches the pair sit at the bar and tell jokes through slurred tongues, drinking glass by glass until their hearts content – it really isn't a party unless they are wasted, is it?

**78. Drunk **

"Sokka, you're drunk," she told him firmly, though her voice sounded far more confident then she felt; however, this comment still did not stop him from repeating, "You're really pretty," and leaning forward to press his lips against hers.

**79. Stumble**

Witnessing her stumble through the palace doors, clutching her bloodied forehead and nearing unconsciousness, he cannot remember another time when his heart has stopped beating for so long.

**80. Dance**

Hovering by her, trying to keep his heartbeat as normal as possible (why did she have to look so beautiful?), he mutters, "So… uh… you dance?"

**81. Who**

"Who are they, mommy?" the little Fire Nation girl asked, pointing a small finger at an odd pair who seemed to be redecorating the front of the royal palace with statues of themselves.

**82. What**

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demands, her opaque irises flashing dangerously – not good.

**83. When**

He had never thought that when he got married, he would be gazing into the light green eyes of a blind woman, rather then those brown ones of a painted face.

**84. Where**

After the final battle, when he was mourning the lost of his precious space sword and boomerang, she promised she'd help him recover his precious possessions – and she did.

**85. Why**

"Because I like you a lot, you moron. Now are you going to keep blubbering like an old lady, or are you going to kiss me again?"

**86. How**

"How come you only blush around Sokka?" the water bender asked – her younger, blind friend just turned around, and muttered, "It's none of your business, Sugar Queen."

**87. Unyielding**

She was as stubborn and hard-headed as the very element she wielded, refusing to bend to the will of anyone but her own – then why was it, that he always managed to break through and completely dismantle that firm wall she had built up since she was a child?

**88. Flow**

Their relationship did not exactly have an ease and flow like that of the Avatar and the Water Tribe girl, where everything fell into place immediately following the war and all was perfect afterwards – everything great took time and growth, and four years later they found out just how true that was together.

**89. Ricochet**

He was entirely used to the fact that tiny pebbles were prone to bouncing off his head after something stupid left his mouth – it was like accepting the idea that the earth circled the sun; it just was.

**90. Stuck**

Of all the people that she managed to get stuck with leading her around the South Pole, it just had to be him… not that she really minded.

**91. Bound**

"I'm glad you came, Sokka," she murmured softly (_of course he'd come_…), welcoming the feeling of his callused hands working fervently to cut through the rope around her wrists.

**92. Erode**

Closing her hand around the tiny, smooth pebble, he said, "Just remember that it's alright to let that hard exterior down every now and then, okay?"

**93. Fish**

"Wanna come fishing with me, Toph?" he asked – when she replied with a blunt 'no', he tried not to act too disappointed.

**94. Forage**

"I guess it's up to us to get firewood, _again_. Come on, Toph," he groaned, grabbing his bag; she smoothly led the way out of clearing, a tiny smirk on her lips.

**95. Hunt**

It took them three hours to hunt down a single antelope-deer; he knew she could have helped him do it in a small span of ten minutes, but he preferred goofing off with her alone.

**96. Fleeting**

Her blush was brief and almost unintelligible – he would have believed it to be just his imagination too, if she had not wailed her tiny fist into his arm moments afterwards.

**97. Eternal**

There were two things he would always know to hold true – his love for meat and his love for her.

**98. Adjust**

_I think I could get used to this_, she thought smugly, pushing herself deeper into his arms.

**99. Seizure**

Nearly shaking with excitement, he exclaimed, "That's enough meat to last us a life-time!" – she just rolled her eyes, and tried to ignore the fact that her crush for him may have grown a little deeper just then.

**100. Foundation**

Even after everything the universe had thrown at them, from the war to the rebellions years after, from their laughter to their tears, there was always one thing they could hold certain – he was Sokka and she was Toph, and no matter what, they would always be together, as Sokka _and_ Toph.


End file.
